(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and method for an auto-light, and more particularly, to a control system and method for an auto-light which is more safe and convenient by actively changing reference illumination for automatically turning on/off the lights of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, control of vehicles has been increasingly electronically implemented with the development of electronic communication technology and a GPS (Global Positioning System) which is used previously in airplanes and ships. As drivers are now more aware of traffic and geography surrounding them.
Further, for vehicles, stability in driving is improved and convenience for drivers is increased by sensing the amount of external light and automatically turning on the lights of the vehicles. Typically, the lights are turned on when the sensed external light decreases to a particular level or less.
The illumination sensors that are mounted on vehicles are typically disposed in front of the driver's seat in the vehicles in or around the windshield of the vehicles. Some vehicles, however, have utilized a tinting feature at the top portion of the windshield to reduce the amount of glare from the sun. However, when this tinting is used, the accuracy of the sensors decreases due to the darkened glass and thus the lights may be turned on, even it is still bright outside.
That is, when a customer receives a vehicle and then covers the windshield of the vehicle with film for tinting, this can cause the automatic lights turned on to be turned on prematurely. Therefore, there is a need of technology of turning on/off lights at particular illumination, even if a driver modifies a tint level of windshields in a vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.